Rosa Annerito
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: Surviving an ambush from a shadowy order and a bounty on her head a new girl finds herself with a connection to the shadowy FRF assassin and other forces all with a secret they would kill to keep hidden away. How much bloodshed with she and the ones she love have to spill before finding peace.
1. Non Ogni Rosa Ha Una Spina

Rosa Annerito ch. 1: Non Ogni Rosa Ha Una Spina

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl only my OCs and I hope this story is good. Any comments and reviews are appreciated

Laying on her belly, the hot desert winds tearing at her uniform and making her skin turn a nice shade of bronze, a young lady looked over at her friend clutching an ARX-160, before gluing her eye back to the scope on her G28 patrol model, its gunmetal silver suppressor and 8x sight searching for the threats that ended the lives of those closest to them. As she locked eyes with her comrade Ellie, Rose sang feeling like those two were sisters, all the while rubbing her Glock 22 she had chambered in .45 acp and her M45 MEU, both with the laser sight and improved iron sights

"Weren't your mommas only boy but her favorite one it seems, she began to cry when you said good bye and sank into your dreams" and as the two lined up on the men who killed their parents, although they had been separated, Ellie sang out

"Poncho met his match you know in the deserts down in Mexico, nobody heard his dying words but that's the way it goes" and as they went to pull the trigger the Mexican marines, hired by the man and pissing the hunters off Ellie sang, not knowing that would kick off hell

"All the federales say they could have had him any day, they only let him slip away out of kindness I suppose" and they all saw the guns go and Rose rolled over and screamed before the shooters started opening up on them. Unloading with the G28 and the ARX both started to fall back knowing a few seals were waiting to take them to the cyclone.

"Hey comrade it is time to run" and as soon as they hit the Zodiac, they heard a luetiant say in a texas drawl

"Why hello you to keep all limbs inside of the bull ride at all times" and as they hit 30 Ellie caught the wave and slammed down under water lost as the crew had to escape leaving one of their own behind, despite roses threats to kill the crew of the zodiac.

Walking down the misty streets with her bruised and battered red and black backpack slung over one shoulder feeling sorry for herself and the ones she had left behind or lost, a drunken Rose, whose raven black hair was always getting in the way, wandered to the school and she stopped and pulled it into a pony tail, using a jet black hair tie and then pulled out a cobalt blue mp3 smiling as the music played. Walking toward the high school playing summer of 69 she heard a laugh saying

"Well sis when they said Cassidy wore the pants in the relationship I figured it was because you only had a skirt to deal with those huge balls you have although I never pegged you as the boy type" and she threw a roundhouse kick that Nick quickly threw his hands up to block but still getting shoved backwards. Grinning with her grey eyes sparkling in the light she said smirking

"I'm called the shadow killer and I will live up to that name" before the two took off running toward the high school that they were ten minutes late to and Rose threw the last shot saying

"I know they say anime girls give boys unrealistic expectations but damn it you don't need to follow Revy to a T you drunken raging bitch!" As he just rolled his eyes the two turned toward the door and tried to open it but Rose didn't make it as the world turned a muted grey of red gold and blue before going black as a pipe bomb was remote detonated at the same time as a car bomb and the automatic fire split the still humid silence almost in the flash back of Mexico. As the world erupted into pandemonium Rose locked onto the sight of her younger sister Amanda, although she didn't know for a fact, and realized that the men attacking her were Italian and Mexican so she yelled

"Hernandez I am going to enjoy killing you" and used the preciously crucial seconds to set her mind right. Snapping back to the current clusterfuck as the rocks around her were being shredded to shrapnel and gravel Rose hollered out to Amanda, whose blonde hair and green eyes were clouded with dust, blood and fear

"I will cover you now fall back", before she started calmly reaching into her thigh holster to brandish a battle worn .45 caliber handgun before smiling as she unloaded the magazine causing the attackers to jerk and drop only for two more to pick up arms and take their place. Feeling a searing pain in her side Rose tried to ignore the warming growing crimson stain, and she muttered

"Well now I know what Gibbs had felt like when I was down in Mexico" until Nick hollered, his voice barely audible over the din of the clatter of brass, the whizzing of the bullets and the wounded's cries mixed with the equally eerie silence of the dead,

"I swear I will send you all to hell!" with the booming report of a shotgun resounding his intentions and Rose muttered

"That slide being slid into the rear of the gun is the most calming sound I have ever heard" before he staggered and dropped as the full force of the revolutionaries were turned onto the threat who dared to fight back. As Rose felt the blood she heard more gunfire and the yell of

"We have wounded get the medical team in here now! CORPSMAN!" and a hand squeezing hers saying

"Helps on the way sweetie" before she collapsed into darkness.

Slowly walking up to her hand being squeezed Rose woke up and saw her bed was covered in sweat and she asked, not knowing that Eleanor was listening

"What the fuck was that. I mean I have never had any nightmares like that before, although I doubt they were nightmares because I remembered thinking of Mexico during the fight and no I wasn't drinking margaritas and sun tanning" and she smiled and said, the feeling not conditioned into her sister as they were blood relatives

"Well sis I can talk to the doctor and your military skills saved your life because they found a tourniquet on your leg made from your belt and no one knows how it got there so come on Ranger lets go get lunch". Getting up Rose was happy to see her favorite black stallion t-shirt and black cargo pants and the belt that she knew had a knife in the belt buckle, which she quickly threw on before polishing the boots and pulled them on before blousing the pants into her boots looking like the solider she once was thought of. Standing and walking slowly Rose muttered, the pain leaking out of her voice

"Sister walking hurts so much, how long ago was the bombing?" and she said

"About a month ago and our brother for some reason doesn't have a handler just like Claes" and Rose stopped and asked

"Um who's Claes because you know I just got out of bed rest right?" getting Eleanor halting before spinning on her heel before casually remarking

"Claes is a girl from the agency and you remember having been here but I don't think you had met many of the girls as you were drifting in and out of consciousness muttering about Nick and Cheyenne" and she just was quiet before trying to open the door and having Eleanor throw her a jacket saying

"It's a little chilly outside and I know you tend to get cold easily squirt". As that gave her a glare Rose walked to the cafeteria and felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around out of fear and saw that it wasn't a threat but it was Rico. Looking at her Rose asked

"Hey um Rico was it? How are you doing and what you want?" trying not to appear to be cold as she had heard that Elsa was cold and didn't want to look like that. Smiling at that Rico said

"I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me and the others" causing Rose to smile replying

"Yeah I am looking forward to that" walking back toward the group and sitting down with her meal all the while making eye contact briefly with Triela hoping that she didn't see the desire in her eyes. As the two locked eyes Henrietta saw the emotions the two were sharing and they all saw Rose zone out.

"H-hey are you okay? You seem to have zoned out" and Rose looked at them all, especially Henrietta and Triela, before choking out holding her head

"Yeah I-I just had a head ache and I am fine" looking around with all of the girls outlined in blue, all except for Triela, who was outlined in gold. As they all locked eyes Rose smiled and ate, joking with the girls until Jean hollered

"Girls we have a mission and it will have Triela and Hillshire as well as Rose and Elenor dealing with kicking in the door". As the two pairs of fratello locked eyes Rose smiled and nodded before walking over to her room. Grabbing her sister Rose said, the smile across her face,

"Hey sis I have my HK417 and trusty 1911 so I am ready to go" before Rose booked it with her guitar case and HK rifle and handgun to her Mustang. As Ellie smiled saying

"Hey sister we are going to have a major fight on our hands so you had best be on you're a-game" Rose nodded and walked over toward the car before Jean stopped her and said

"Why don't you grab your sniper rifle because you may need to help provide over-watch when we breach" and Rose just gave a smile before snarkily replying

"Gee what would you have me use? My M110 or my DMR? Oh wait I know you want me to use my dragunov to be like the blonde hair" and Rico smiled saying

"My names Rico by the way and my rifle is a dragunov. The others are Etta, Elsa, Claes, angelica, Petra and Triela" and Rose smiled saying

"I remember vaguely meeting you all when I was first brought in but thank you for the reintroduction now back to matters at hand, Jean what should I use?" and he replied

"Your M700 or more to the point your B51 Kate" and Rose stood and called to his retreating form

"Since you know it what is my real name?" and Jean said calmly

"The rifle is the truth on your shortened first name because I read the file rose is your middle name". After tearing the mustang down the road at unnaturally high speeds Rose set up hoping that she could spend time with Triela and as Eleanor watched she heard her sister sing quietly

"Daddy's come around to momma's way of thinking no more staying out all night drinking he finally figured out he had something worth keeping" and Ellie replied

"Good song and maybe you can see Triela and another good one is this" and she started singing two lines

"I can't believe what the judge had to tell us I got the jeep and she got the palace" then smiled saying "That aint my shadow on her wall, lord this don't look good at all that's my girl my whole world but that aint my truck" and as Rose, who had pulled her hair back threading it through an Raven black and navy blue ball cap, slid her crosshairs over Triela saying, a blush at her thought

"She's a flatliner and doesn't know she's beautiful" and seeing the flowers on her targets porch muttered

"Why didn't I think of that" before the shots rang out splitting the silence. Snapping out of a daydream Rose saw a young man brandishing a shortened M240 light machine gun and a twelve gauge shotgun with a foregrip pump and skeleton stock/pistol grip and quickly deemed him a threat. Sliding the crosshairs over his neck resting gently at the base of his skull Rose called over her radio to Triela, Etta and Elsa

"Hey girls I hate to be the bearer of bad news but move your asses and check your six because there is someone behind you" then activated her dark eagle vision and saw where all the enemies were, outlined in red and their fields of vision and her comrades in blue except for the mystery man and Triela, a mix of Blue and Gold proving friendly and protectees. Quickly swiveling and engaging the threats to her friends and especially Triela and the new kid Rose asked

"Who is that man?" before he and another figure took off like bats out of hell and Eleanor said, her long gold hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes glistening in the setting sun

"Well sis I am surprised because they should look familiar to you" and as the two rolled in the dirt with the mystery man winning the wrestling match, they got up and Rose saw the brown almost black hair and green eyes of someone from her past and the blonde hair and green eyes of someone who she could swear she knew, not knowing Triela was having the same thought. Switching back to the targets and squeezing off three more shots each time working the bolt kicking the brass into a pile next to her, Rose fired one last round as her eyes flashed a target third floor hiding in a bath room in gold. Passing the information along to the others with Rico and Triela coming over the radio

"Understood and you can leave if you want because we have the target captured" and she quietly muttered

"Thank god" and quickly policed the brass she had laid on before running with a low crouch as she had committed the snipers biggest cardinal sin, as her instructor had said, and fired more than two shots from one position. Getting into the car panting from the effort Rose looked at Ellie and asked her sister

"So what do I do for the training including those damned memories of both boys and Triela because I think I like her" and Eleanor passed over the pictures of Pinocchio, at the time known as Alexander, and her older brother Nicholas, who the girls all knew as shadow, an infamous assassin who had just started work for the agency. Thinking to what Rose said Eleanor replied

"Simple sis you tell her how you feel" watching her turn red.


	2. Ombra Fioritura Di Una Rosa

Rosa Annerito ch. 2: ombra fioritura di Una rosa

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl only my OCs and I hope this story is good. Any comments and reviews are appreciated

"Figlio di un fottuto cagna!" Rose roared as she saw the time proving that she had overslept and missed the meeting with Triela and Hillshire before going to Hillshire's English class, although she wished she could call in sick desperately. Quickly throwing on her tank top and a pair of grey jeans as well as tennis shoes, not giving a damn if her hair was done she started her day off with a bang as her door slammed shut before she slid down the rail and took off down the hallway before nearly bowling over Hillshire and as he kept upright with Triela holding him, before he said

"You are late and you should be lucky she had me wait or you would be left to look around the agency on your own" and Rose just ignored the comment following her best friend and her handler, only pausing when rose felt a tug on her black leather jacket and turned around, not sure what was going on and saw Angelica. As Rose saw the brown haired girl tugging on her coat she dropped to a knee and said in Italian impressing Triela, who had figured with her long distance demeanor she would be as cold as Elsa

"Ciao il mio compagno ben poco, quello che sembra essere sbagliato?" and as Angelica, who had seen a big sister figure in rose, motioned to the wrapper in Rose's jacket pocket, she said

"Oh I think I know you want some of my chocolate, well you can have it on one condition okay?" and as Angelica nodded Rose pointed to Elsa and said quietly

"That girl looks lonely so why dont you promise you will share with her okay?" and seeing her nodding happily Rose passed over the candy bar and a note for Elsa that said

"My friend I hate to admit this but you are a great looking kid and seem to be in need of a friend so I am able to listen" all the while watching Elsa, who sat down and broke the candy bar splitting it with Angelica, talking like they were old friends. Smiling Rose ran to catch up with Triela and was holding her hand down looking a little sad until Elsa yelled

"Hey wait up, I was wondering if I could walk with you just for in case triela needs to leave early even though you maybe a little heart broken" and Triela blushed as she understood the innuendo. Either not understanding it or ignoring it Rose said

"I could use the company and at least it'll give me some one to talk to in case triela gets called away" before the wry little convoy went on its way. As Petra staggered up, a look of pain plastered over her face and the booze on her breath, she nodded before her boyfriend and Roses cousin, Chris grabbed her arm and said smiling

"Come on cutie it is time for us to get back to the unit we are running before the MOD decided that SWA agents cant be in charge of them". Smiling as Chris realized that his cousin was standing there he sang quietly

"We fired our guns and the british kept a-coming but there wasnt as many as there was a while ago" causing rose to sing

"We fired once more and they began a running down the mississippi to the gulf of mexico" before Triela caused rose to blush saying

"You have a beautiful voice and maybe I can hear it someday soon". Looking at Triela and Elsa, Rose just smiled before Hillshire showed her around and Rico smiled grabbing her hand saying

"We can go to class later but I have something to show you" and as Rose was trying to comprehend what she would see, Rico revealed the forge with a katana with a rose and naginata on the anvil Rico smiled saying

"That boy must like you because he made you two weapons" and Rose just smiled and said

"Yeah I guess you can say that even though I liked him alot longer than his girlfriend has" and as Petra walked in with Chris, she said, the jealousy obvious as she glared at the new girl

"Oh really and how the fuck is that true?" and Rose smiled saying

"My cousin is your boyfriend so yeah I win" causing Petra to smile before holding out her hand. As rose shook it she asked

"Are you Petra because I heard a lot about you. Most of it I wanted to know but some I am better off not knowing" with a chuckle as Petra blushed. Quietly muttering to herself Rose heard Petra say

"I am so going to kill that son of a bitch" and Rose hefted up the sword and the rose petal tsuba that blended into a dragon mark similar to the one on her palm, the gold accents shining in the light, before giving a swing singing

"Working hard all week put some beer on the table" only to be interrupted as Nick grabbed the blade and smiled before saying quietly

"Son of a bitch knows of the deal we made" before dropping Rose's sleeve revealing the mark. As rose remembered the deal she had made using black magic the day before her life changed, she smiled as the thoughts of the black snake and rose 'tattoo' as she ran her hand over it and noticed that the fangs dripped, almost as if it was hinting at the blood on her hands. As she ran toward the wall after Rico and Petra left thinking she was the only one besides her brother in the forge Rose ran and quickly jumped to the wall before in the blink of an eye deployed a shadow and then controled it to throw knives before she slashed its throat dragging a finger without even looking like she touched it. As that occured she then snapped a flame and turned it into a barage of what looked like throwing knives. As she rolled from the landing Nick moved right behind her in the blink of an eye. Feeling her vision go black with the trail her brother had followed, Rose slammed her arm back catching the blade snapping across his wrist snapping it before slamming a boot into his knee then put a hidden blade to his neck. Watching him squirm rose smiled and helped him up saying

"I wont kill you just know sneaking up on me is a bad idea" then she walked out of the room as Nick muttered

"Damn assassins. I mean its bullshit it was in her blood and all but throw in the magic and the additions she requested to go with the assassin heritage and she is deadly and it pisses me off". As Rose had sauntered off to lunch Nick followed and Rico and Claes stopped him and asked

"What the fuck was that because we saw what you did and wonder what it was all about" and Rose, who was walking back as Triela requested to see her in her room privately, said

"Come with us and I will tell but the short answer is magic, I aint gotta explain shit" and as the four walked into triela's room Nick said quietly

"No dear sister its more like dark magic you _**DO NOT**_ want us explaining shit" and Triela smiled hearing that before saying

"I read your bio and it revealed you have no handler, something about the one they wanted, getting murdered when you two were training with the special forces and your US delta force training preached being self-rielent and the AFO wolfpack and task force lightning bolt, whatever those are, reenforced it and assigned your friend Allison as your handler, although she is no where to be seen". As Rose listened to what Triela said, she closed her eyes before responding trying to keep her voice level

"M-my 'handler' as you call her was my sister by blood. We were on an operation in the jungle down in panama and task force lightning bolt was in charge of aiding a panamanian resistance to try and overthrow the drug cartel controled government. We led a unit of soldiers who we had worked with and the funny thing is they were seals and green berets but we needed to have a proven track record so they had to be in the unit with an untarnoused record for two years before we even considered bringing them into the unit. As we were training a group of rebels we were ambushed. Looking around Danielle got hit by an RPG and as we fell back she was captured and tortured before we rescued her. As I pulled her out my sister got up to run and a lead slug smashed into her helmet knocking her unconscious. As soon as we got her to the hospital we found out she is resting in a coma now... I-I am scared she is going to die". As the group all fell quiet, Hillshire made his presence known by saying, with Elenor in tow

"I can find the hospital she is at and have her transfered here so you can see her more often also this girl has agreed to be your handler even though she refuses the title" and Rose just nodded, looking at her other sister, as Eleanor had walked in, before saying

"Thank you and that will be nice now my question is what exactly did you want when you stopped in to visit us and I hope you told my sister more about the others?" before he looked around and said, the tone proving that he was trying to be a good leader to his family

"We have been assigned a operation and it is Nick and Rose will be assisting us in a breaching and hunting a high value target." As the group let that sink in Rose looked at Nick and said

"Come on brother we have a lot of fun to do" before the two hopped in their mustang and tore out following the others with Triela muttering

"Well my girlfriend will know what she is doing and I wonder what her brother will say". As soon as they made it to the hotel everyone got dressed in hotel outfits being either maids or in Nick's case, room service, they all started to look for the HVT and Nick felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see angelica behind him asking rose and him both

"What is it like being a sniper and seeing the enemy drop and knowing that your bullet killed him?" and Rose said, her voice a somber and morbid

"It is like playing god with a high speed IMAX film in full blood and glory" and as they reached the room Nick caught rose's eyes and smiled before he asked Angelica

"Hey kid have you ever seen the red rooms? You know like on the internet" and as Angelica shook her head Nick smiled and said

"Well you are about to find out" and he pulled out a fragmentation grenade, thumbing off the spoon before kicking the door in throwing it in like a softball before it went off splattering the room in a gory grey pink mist. As the group all watched that Angelica just nodded before Rose knocked on the door and said, trying to contain her laughter as an old friend taught her that but she couldnt remeber why he did that

"Room service fluff your pillow" and the voice on the other side gruffly replied

"No go to hell" and Rose, slight annoyance in her voice, pulled her glock 22 and its surpressor to a low ready position before hitting the door again repeating

"Room service food delivery" and as the door opened to the chain and he snapped

"Bitch I said go the fuck away or I will make you and you will regret it" and Rose slammed her boot into the door at his knee snapping it then she walked in and shot the man in the chest twice and one round to the head. As the man fell with the only sound being a sound similar to a phone book being smacked with a rubber mallet. Quickly sweeping the hotel trying to find the other terrorist and the HVT she was hunting, rose stumbled across a scene that would haunt her nightmares. Locking eyes with the young girls she heard a mixture of serbian and English screaming for help. Turning around Rose shot the other terrorist in the head before knocking the HVT unconcious with a computer keyboard to the side of the head. Quickly tying him up and cutting the girls free Rose called into her headset, her calm voice laced with anger and disgust

"The job is done but I need a clean up crew now". Quickly escorting the two girls out Rose asked

"So what are your names" and the chesnut brown haired girl who looked like she had the most injuries

"Senka and my sister Alexia" and rose nodded before saying

"You are safe and I have a place you two can stay" knowing fully good and well it went against what the girls were supposed to do to witnesses and escorted the two back to SWA and the forge, all the while hearing Jean muttering under his breath about how that wasnt professional and started forging blades for the girls and Elsa watched and muttered to rose

"Need to make Nick a gift because he is kind of cute" before talking to rose about how to ask Nick out.


	3. Le rose del diavolo fioriscono nel sangu

Rosa Annerito ch. 3: Le rose del diavolo fioriscono nel sangue

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl only my OCs and I hope this story is good. Any comments and reviews are appreciated

Seeing Senka and Alex laying their heads down on the brown wooden table, Rose wandered over with three bone white cups of coffee and set the warm cups down and said, a smile on her face as she saw the two inhale the warm amber liquid

"Well you two seem to be enjoying the drinks I made and I hope you like them because I may have made it strong but oh well" and Alex retorted

"We have not been able to sleep for a few days because of nightmares so this shit is to die for" and the girls quickly slugged on the drinks as they had been awake and on the computers all night, with a candle still burning as the clock read four thirty and Triela sauntered in and asked the question that all the girls had been wondering,

"How long have you to been awake because no one drinks Rose's coffee unless they have dumped an ungodly amount of creamer and sweetener" causing Rose to smack her shoulder stating defensively

"Hey my coffee isn't that strong and just like room service I take orders and make sure that it is the way they like it okay" and the group all laughed at Rose turning red, which was until a voice broke the jovial atmosphere stating

"well girls I would hate to break up this lovely little rendezvous but we should get down to training" and all rose would do, noticing the flickering dance of the pale light in Senka's sea green eyes, was nod and say coolly and smugly

"Yeah cousin but you are going to get your ass whooped" and Chris grabbed Rose's hand and smiled saying

"Double or nothing". Quickly nodding Rose ran out to the practice field and sang, fatalistically watching as the sun gave light to her sunburn auburn hair

"Save up your tears and keep them in your pocket save them for a time when you're really gonna need them" and Ellie smiled and said

"so as soon as you die I will lose it but has anyone ever told you that you have a very Corsican outlook on life?" and Rose nodded before slamming out knowing that Ellie had a dark wooden faded stick in her hand. Grabbing ahold of Ellie's arm, Rose twisted and forced the hand, noticing the nails were still glimmering with fresh blood red nail polish, before hearing an audible crack as the stick dropped into Rose's waiting palm. Smirking, she swung out smashing her across the nose leaving a bloody smear on the stick before latching onto her twisting and slamming her best friend and as she had just discovered, sister on her back as Nick charged at her with an onyx black knife and all Rose would do was twist and slam her knee into his chest with a thud knocking the wind out of him then smashing him down and saying with a smirk

"I win brother". As Nick started to rub the feeling back into his wrists, all he would mutter was

"God sis you are a pain in my ass" and Rose just smiled before Gabrielle said

"Girls and boys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we need to go back to school for a little bit" and without a minutes thought Rose turned and bolted toward the door and packed up her backpack, making sure that the stuff she needed and even made sure that her handguns were either in her backpack or her waist band and she wandered back toward Triela and sang

"I hope you find the storm that you were chasing, hope your eyes are still as full of dreams as they were the night when you slipped off those cutoff jeans" making sure her hair was in a ponytail that sat in the middle of her back and blowing a kiss, Rose said, her voice set as granite

"Well I will go back to school and my goal is simple, take out the target and get home soon or hell I may get to live a normal life for once" and Elsa said

"God you have a massive ego, how did I miss it" and the two raised fists making everyone think that a fight was starting until the two bumped knuckles. Smiling and laughing the two sat down as Senka looked around worried that her new friends were going to leave her. Seeing a look that she had worn many times although Rose was struggling to remember why, she set a hand on Senka's shoulder and said

"I will see you soon and maybe you can join us at the school, well you and Alex. What do you say?" and Senka spoke excitedly in Serbian, forcing rose's cybernetic hearing to work overtime

"Da li si ozbiljan? DA, samo mi dajte pet možda šest minuta" before she scampered off and told Alex, giddly like a young school girl that they were going back to school. As the two started to pack up, Elsa passed over two black bags and the girls unzipped the bags, puzzled as to the contents and Senka squealed like a five year old at Christmas seeing the vest; a level four dragon skin interceptor with hardened ceramic and steel blended plates. Seeing the vests, Senka tried putting it on getting Ellie laughing like a maniac as she saw the vest showing that Senka had put it on backwards and possibly inside out. Quickly tapping on the girls shoulder as she had a cobalt blue pair of headphones blaring music making conversation all but impossible, Elsa and Rose both said

"We can help you to get dressed properly because there is a special way to wear the vests and you are supposed to tuck them under clothing so glad you two have a tank top on already" and with that they helped both girls get the vest on safely and before they tucked the shirts down over the vests, Senka asked

"Is this typically how Italian students go to school?" and the room exploded in a chorus of laughs as Nick said, absently looking at Triela

"I like this girl, she is really funny" getting rose to remark quietly, all the while shoving me lightly, "take your eyes off her boy, she's going to be my wife" and everyone laughed as Triela went beet red. Seeing that, Gabriella said

"Okay children it is time to go to school, and girls to answer your question, no it is not but these kids aren't normal" and Rose walked over and hopped into an all-black dodge challenger, with a fire breathing dragon on the hood before tearing off to school. As they pulled up Mimi, her light black hair having grown a little more and as such she had decided to spike it, knowing from the days when her best friend and some said boyfriend, Chris Augenstine had revealed he loved the spiky hair on the roof with wine to encourage the interaction, walked over and hugged Triela. As the two broke the embrace Mimi asked

"So who are the newbies?" and Triela made the introductions as Rose wandered in and started to blend in before starting to walk home and after the group all sat around, a girl wandered over with a pistol on her hip and a .40 caliber UMP with a red dot sight was concealed under her jacket with a look that rose knew all too well. As the group all sat down in classes, the teacher looked at the newest arrivals and said, her voice full of concern for the kids that looked like they were slowly descending into madness

"I am sorry to the new arrivals but today is a half day so you will not get a very long class today" and Rose looked over at the girl and asked, her voice low as to not draw any attention

"Hey you I wonder what your name is" and the girl looked at her before pulling out her computer and started typing furiously before saying

"My name is violet and before you ask, yes I am an expert with computers and the school knows I am armed. I just slip them some money and am their tech support whenever they need it so they have a top of the line firewall. Any other questions?" and Elsa sang, feeling alone

"I hope you find the storm that you were chasing, I hope your eyes are still as full of dreams as they were the night you slipped of those cutoff jeans" and as the words left her mouth, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and naturally Elsa tightened up and said quietly

"please don't hug me. It makes me feel kind of uncomfortable" and the arms instantly dropped and Ellie said, her voice instantly full of worry

"I'm sorry buddy I didn't know that" before focusing on the mission of keeping Mimi alive because the ones who killed her father maybe after her blood. Quickly looking around, Elsa saw the day slowly drag on by, granting them the freedom of surviving the day. Quickly heading toward the cars, a laid-back mode in place as violet explained, in guarded terms, that she was a computer expert and the weapons were her hobby, tipping Rose off to the fact she was probably being hunted by someone and said, lightening the mood

"Let me guess you oversaw trying to get counterfeit dollar bills onto the market but the mafia wanted it to be done faster and you being a perfectionist led to your whole team being rounded up and tortured to death?" and Violet laughed and said

"Something like that" and a car pulled up and before anyone could react a blast of gunfire sent the school running like a stampede and naturally the agency took up defensive positions with Rico's CZ and Triela's 97 shotgun starting the argument and Elsa and Rose's 550s threw in their complaints until Rose ate a bullet to the upper chest lodging itself in her throat. Dropping down Alex and Senka threw homemade fire bombs before Ellie and Elsa, having official started dating two days before the raid, drug the wounded out of the way and Rose muttered

"Well I am out of time and innocence lost cannot be regained" expecting to die on the cold, white tiles with the thin dusting of snow just starting to cover her in a shroud of peace. Feeling herself getting moved, Rose sang

"On the 8th of November the angel was crying as she carried my sisters away" and they all fled from the area and Senka spat out

"Damned blood feuds are something I wish was left in Serbia and not brought into this hell" and Violet said, hoping her actions didn't get her guardian killed

"The truth about me is simple. I am a master computer expert and well I dug into something from the AISE that I really shouldn't have seen and it involves a major African war crimes cover up so some of the powers that be took a hit out on me" and with that, violets fate in the SWA was secured. As they pulled in, Gabriella revealed that she had heard of Violet and offered her a place in the agency. As she walked in, Violet looked around and asked, her voice a little too quiet, as she was still uneasy and afraid that the girls she had just started bonding with would try and kill her

"The government has tried to kill me because I know all the AISE dirty laundry so I maybe in deep shit" before wandering into the room where the girls, all of whom were used to the fact that someone would try and kill them, just ignored the comment not giving a damn. Wandering in with her duffel bag wondering where she would sleep, Violet saw a bed that was available and tried to climb up onto it and fall asleep, as she had been up for forty-eight hours straight, and heard Angelica and Elsa say, in different tones

"umm this bed is taken. I can try and find you a place to stay" and Violet, just wanting to sleep, slammed her foot into the frame kicking dirt into the air and she reacted and grabbed the plate, all the dirt and the worms in all and quickly she set it down before jumping up saying

"Mole I need to get some damn sleep because I have had no sleep at all in the last two days" before pulling her boots off and instantly she was out like a light.


	4. La rosa dell'angelo e la lingua

Rosa Annerito ch. 4:  
La rosa dell'angelo e la lingua delle vipere

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl only my OCs and I hope this story is good. Any comments and reviews are appreciated

Quickly rolling over, Violet forgot where she was and she soon realized where she was when she fell off and had to quickly grab the top bars yelling

"Gah what the fuck is going on and oh god" as her arms let go and she slammed landing on her leg with an audible pop. Wincing in pain, she looked around and saw the two girls who she was rooming with were passed out. Quietly moving, she slid out and went looking for anyone with a pain reliever only to run into Jean, who had pushed on her leg on accident causing her to stifle a scream. Looking at the new girl, Elsa walked over and helped, holding out her hand, before saying

"I am a close friend of Chris' and he seems to be a really nice guy" and the group of two wandered out to find the others, the air starting to show a frosty chill, and violet followed Elsa as the two went into the monastery proper and Elsa revealed the surprise and that was a blacksmiths forge. As Elsa saw Violets eyes light up, she was shocked to see the girl tie her hair into a ponytail before singing as she fired up the forge. Slamming the hammer down onto the anvil, Elsa could barely make out the new girl saying, choking on her tears, "I'm in my black suit, black tie hiding out in the back doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask" and as Violet started getting warm she rolled her sleeves up revealing the past of a girl who had been through hell and came out swinging. Looking at Elsa, noticing she was staring at the skinny girl's arms, Violet remarked, a little colder than she intended,

"Let me guess repentance for a life of hell?" and Elsa, instead of getting mad, remarked laughing

"I've been through hell so I'm a bit of a cynic. But I know you have been through the same thing" and Violet stuck her hand out and nodded. As they started looking at the weapons they could make, Violet cranked up Ludachris and the two jokingly shoved each other remarking

"Move bitch get out the way" and Violet saw one of Chris' swords and picked it up before swinging it testing the balance. As she was glancing at it, Chris wandered in with Petra before interrupting Violet saying

"Well I will get started on a sword designed for the new girl and a couple of knives. Maybe that will make her happy" before chuckling at her discomfort as Violet slowly lowered the sword. As the group all sat around just making idle small talk, Chris got a whiff of something he had become eerily familiar with and looked at violet before remarking

"My dear you better go see the doctor and get the blood checked out, because who knows where it is coming from" and Rose, who had wandered in to try and make Triela a knife and necklace, just nodded as Elsa tossed her a bo staff. As the two started to spar, they all heard Rose sing,

"Johnny said devil come back if you ever want to try again. I told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best there's ever been" and as the girls started sparring, Violet remarked, having taken a breath, "your pretty good but I'm sure I am better". As they got back onto their feet and the ready position for a second go round Triela saw the two starting to go at it for the second time and she turned before falling to the ground and starting to cough. As doctor Bianchi looked around, seeing Triela being carried back into his office with Rose looking eerily calm, like she had seen it all before setting her lover down and sighing as she had been unable to sleep for a couple days.

Looking over at Triela, who was crying for her mother, Rose looked at Jean before snapping out, "Hey jackass, make yourself useful and check on the others or I can make you walk with a limp for the next few months" and Elsa just smiled before the director called out to Rose and the group

"Don't kill him and get in here because we have an operation that will be good for you all. That includes the new girl" and Triela grabbed violet as Elsa and Chris finished their drinks and ran up to see the director and find out what exactly he wanted. Standing around, Chris passed out the smokes in a pre-briefing ritual and he lit his as the director said, his voice full of concern

"Someone has declared war on the US Navy and we are also on his target list so you are to find them and terminate them with extreme prejudice" and naturally Chris was too calm when he replied

"I am a ghost and I will make sure that he never knows what hit him. Well I will make sure that the death of the bastard is covert and sir with all due respect I will do the kill alone and yes I will fall back on my training. I have nothing to lose and will live up to that name" before Rose nodded and grabbed her gear before saying

"What about the rest of us sir? Surely you didn't call us in just to send cousin on a mission" and Lorenzo looked at her before saying,

"The others have assassinations on the FRF leadership because well you seem to be a trusted man in the navy circles" and Chris just nodded before packing his gear and just smiled, lighting a cigarette from a worn and battered pack before slickly dragging a knife across his belt before hopping on his motorcycle to go hunting.


End file.
